


While the Weather Outside is Frightful

by Melifair



Category: Captain America, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Almost smut, Darcy/Steve Holiday Fic/Art Exchange, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, for vixxingarden, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melifair/pseuds/Melifair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Darcy each have a rough day in all the pre-holiday excitement, though they find a way to make it better at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While the Weather Outside is Frightful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vixxingarden](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vixxingarden).



> First, all the thanks goes to the awesome V for organizing this exchange for us!!!! 
> 
> Second, all the thanks to my twin of the interwebs eLJay for reading over everything and making sure it was presentable!!! 
> 
> My recipient is vixxingarden, and one of her prompts included Steve and Darcy having a bad day during all the pre-holiday craziness, and they bicker about how their respective days were worse than the others. Of course it resolves quite nicely as you'll see! 
> 
> The prompt kinda ran away from me a bit! But I did my best to improvise and I'm quite pleased with how it turned out! ;) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!!

Darcy trudged her way up stairs after a hectic day of holiday shopping with her armful of packages, most of which were only held together by some SHIELD-worthy miracle of physics, cursing heavily and loudly every step of the way on a broken heeled boot. The damn elevator was suspiciously out of service and she had to settle on taking the long and harrowing trek up to her and Steve's eighth-floor apartment. 

She really didn't want to have to haul her heavy but hard-won goods up eight flights of stairs, but she didn't have much of a choice. And since she earned a nice black eye getting elbowed by some teenager over a pair of galaxy print rainboots for Jane, on top of losing her potential seat on the train to a perfectly healthy and capable man who was too preoccupied with his tablet to notice her pathetic weather-worn self, she didn't really care if she disturbed any of her neighbors along the way. She was damp and cold from the melting snow, and the only thing on her mind was getting to her door, leaving the long, craptastic day behind her. And the? minute she was inside and closed the door, she dropped everything...except the carefully wrapped frames that now showcased some of Steve's favorite drawings. 

She and Steve had been together for a little over a year, and despite having been through one Christmas, a birthday and an anniversary, giving him gifts was not an easy task. She'd asked him what he wanted for the past few weeks, but he never really gave her an answer. He didn't really have a vested interest in anything tech-y or expensive. Gestures and actions meant more to him than anything. Which made her think of the first gift he'd given her: a portrait of her he'd confessed to drawing just after they'd first met. Her plan came together naturally at that point, much to her relief. 

She'd seen the care with which he'd handled his drawings, in the way he sketched and detailed the images, and how he carefully kept the finished ones tucked neatly away in a leatherbound portfolio. They were amazing works of art, no matter how much he wanted to deny it for the sake of being humble, but they needed to be seen, not just archived away.

So she guarded those drawings with every ounce of her being, so there was no chance of her being careless just because the muscles in her arms demanded she drop them. Jane's galaxy boots were made of rubber. Steve's framed art was decidedly less bouncy. She would just have to deal with crampy and sore biceps. Her man was worth it.

She heard the door shut loudly just as she was sliding the last frame under the bed - certainly not the most creative hiding place, but she trusted Steve not to go peeking. 

"Darcy?"

"I'm comin'." She called, making sure that everything was properly hidden.

When she hobbled her way back into the living room, pulling her mangled boots off in the process, he took one look at the disgruntled look on her face and said, "Bad day, huh?" 

"Bad day doesn't even begin to describe it."

"Mine was pretty rough, too." 

"At least you didn't have to go shopping." 

"I told you I would..." he started before she waved him off. 

"SHIELD had you scheduled for that meet-n-greet for months. And you even got out of having to wear the whole Santa suit." 

It was true, so he simply conceded with an amused shake of his head, and changed direction. "At least you didn't have the press in your face."

"You didn't break your boot and have to limp around the city." She held up the suspect footwear for emphasis. 

"You didn't have this happen..."

Steve took off the Santa hat he was wearing to reveal a very obvious and bright pink lump of bubblegum attached to the side of his head by a good portion of his hair.

Her eyes widened at first, but she couldn't suppress her subsequent snort. "Okay, you win."

He didn't even have to respond to that because the look on his face spoke volumes.

"It's not that bad." She reassured, though with questionable conviction.

"Not that bad? There's gum stuck in..."

He cut off mid-sentence when he got a better look at her face and the bruise that had started to discolor the skin around her eye. She could see the worry immediately set into his features, the candy completely forgotten. 

"My battle wound for Jane's gift, which is slightly more badass than yours." She gestured with a grin to the side of her own head to remind him of his reluctant hair accessory.

His expression remained skeptical as he took a step closer. 

"What happened?" 

She shook her head, smile growing wide at his endearing show of concern, "Calm your tits there, soldier. I'm fine. A clumsy kid accidentally elbowed me. That's all. She apologized too. Everything's cool."

His features softened and he reached out to brush his fingers gently across her cheek, doing his best to not touch the injured skin around her eye, before he leaned in an kissed her tenderly. It was the kind of kiss that was sure to have been much longer and more intense, if she hadn't tried to run her fingers through his hair when she leaned into him, which caused the gum to tug at his hair. 

"Oh man," she mused as he winced away slightly, and she got a closer look at the mess, "how did this even happen?" 

"A woman shoved her kid at me for a photo." 

That's all Darcy needed to hear to have a pretty clear picture of what happened. 

"Come on," she grabbed his hand and lead him to the bathroom, "I'm probably gonna have to cut it out."

She led him to their bathroom and had him sit on the edge of the tub while she searched for the scissors in the medicine cabinet. When she had them in hand, she pushed his knees apart to stand closer so she could carefully start making tiny cuts to remove the sticky confection. It was a bit hard to concentrate though when his hands started rubbing subtly, then sensuously at her hips, but she managed to keep her focus. Mostly. 

It was a barely even a moment after she freed the gum from his hair, when his fingers inched their way under her shirt, stroking the skin of her back in enticing and methodical patterns.

"I...still have to even out your hair..."

"Later." 

He was getting her all flustered, "I...was gonna take a shower to warm up..."

"I can do that." He stated with a confident grin as both of his hands slid down and grasped her ass, pulling her closer at the same time. 

Her brows rose in surprised mischief, and she grinned back. "Well, when you put it that way..."

The want in his gaze only grew as he stood and immediately captured her lips, not even hesitating to delve his tongue into her mouth and curl it along hers in an erotic tangle that drew the most involuntary of moans from her throat. He held her against his body and the lingering chill from her day spent in the elements instantly warmed from the heat that radiated from him. 

They eventually parted for a much needed breath and when they did, he swept her off her feet, eliciting a cross between a laugh and a squeal. He himself laughed low in his chest before he crossed the hall to their bedroom, and as soon as he tossed her gently on the bed, he stretched himself across her sprawled body, kissing her breathless once more. 

It was fast and spontaneous, this spur-of-the-moment foreplay. Her parted legs hugged his hips, and he instinctually thrust against her the deeper he kissed. The excitement of it was exhilarating, but the growing, aching need for release between her thighs was muted by the layers of clothing in the way of much needed skin-to-skin friction. She didn't waste another moment as she pulled at his shirt, exposing the skin of his back.

When they parted she was able to push him up and tug some more at his shirt, urging him to pull it the rest of the way over his head, where he tossed it somewhere--she wasn't really watching. She was much more focused on him, and she couldn't help herself from smoothing her hands up his chest and tracing the swirled pattern of hair. 

Her attention was brought back from its pleasurable little foray, when Steve began to unbutton the plaid flannel shirt she'd worn for comfort and warmth. It was undeniably getting too hot for it now, and the moment Steve had her shirt open, her body reacted to the cool air. He noticed immediately, since she'd decided to wear the new completely sheer lace bra out of the shop earlier that afternoon. 

"It may or may not be an early present..." She explained vaguely.

"I have been very good."

“I meant for me!" she laughed, "...to help make you be naughty...which, you can totally keep being naughty..." She finished as she popped the button of her jeans and unzipped them slowly.

His eyes were dark and his gaze was affixed to her as he smirked with appreciative anticipation.

"You don't have to tell me twice."


End file.
